The Dark Genie(s) Book ONE: The Greed Genie Vahmphos
by KingOfXaithan
Summary: "My love, i hope you survive to tell the tale to me in the future. Though you will have a hell of a life because your different from your siblings. You will do great things..I must go now best wishes should be given my darling prince" (First story I hope you enjoy it.) ((WARNING: incest, rape, violence, murder, and other disturbing scenes may occur. READER DISCRETION ADVISED!))


_**The Dark Genies;**_

 _ **The Greed genie** **Vahmphos**_

 **Chapter One: The prologue(part 1/2); the present part.**

"Damn fool, i know he didn't think he would get his wish without consequence. so what the hell?" A man asks himself. well man is not a good way to explain that monster.. That nightmare of a male is one of few. By few i mean the 'genies' of this world. See they are magical, can grant wishes, and do live in bottles or lamps, whatever they are called. anyways, That monster is actually the lowest on the chain. His name is Vahmphos, The genie of greed. There are actually five then the 'Boss'. Now let me be clear here, NO ONE and I mean NO ONE ever messes with 'BOSS'! With good reason though, The only time someone ever did they ended up an immortal blob of deformed mass. A horrific site, time and spaced stopped for her poor soul. And now she is a reminder to all that 'BOSS' should never be attacked / threatened / disobeyed and more. Poor girl, I warned her though.

I guess I should explain something about myself. I am a genie myself, yes i know i sound like a hypocrite. Especially since i was just bad mouthing my piece of work brother Vahmphos. I have good reason to bad mouth him, but, that is for another time. I am what is defined as a ''Light Genie'' and my Brothers and sister are known as ''Dark Genies''. i will explain the difference later if you don't figure it out by then. First though...

"Well if it isn't the masochist?" Vahmphos grinned and clicked his tongue. 'oh bother of a brother...' I think to myself. "Hello to you too! ...dick head..." muttering the last part. "So how can i honor you today prince? I still think father is making a mistake naming you heir to the throne of being the BOSS.. But i sure as fuck will not tell him that myself..I learned my lesson last time.." He keeps rambling on and on. I don't have time for his bullshit. I am actually on a Job, but I will never be able to leave as it is right now. He knows that i cant be rude to him, Jack ass... Our association with each other is a little complicated.. but i will not tell you that. I'm sure you will figure it out eventually, you do every time..

"Who were you calling a 'damn fool'? huh?" both me and Vahmphos cringe. I stay frozen while he turns and faces the voice. The terrifying voice that haunts me every time i hear him. "Not you! Baron Von Kreytose, guardian of the hell dogs. What do you want this time?" {brother...} I mental message him. [yes MY little masochist?] I can feel the grin coming off his smug face. 'Cocky son of a...' {NOTHING! DICK HEAD!} As usual my face is red from embarrassment. He starts to chuckle, but is interrupted. "Sorry to disturb you 'oh so loving' brothers, but I have business with your sister. so if you will excuse me, I will take my leave. I will be seeing you later, little sexy thing! he-he" He winks at me..I shake with fear..

That man is the reason I am tortured with nightmares from the darkest pits of hell.. He molested me when i was only ten years old.. He still molests me, its embarrassing to say..but, i don't fight it like i used to. The day i lost my innocence, six years ago tomorrow, was the day i was supposed to be crowned prince of S.S.( ) But it was also a special day in the fact that it was my birthday. Everything was going perfectly until...

* * *

 **Chapter One: The prologue(part 2/2); the trip to the past. {3rd person POV}**

"Sir! Your son is missing!" Zolok, royal guard and great family friend, shouts down the corridor. Dashing into to the throne room, he trips and rolls all the way to the glass case holding the great dark genie lamp. "Zolok, My great friend, you ALMOST did something i would have KILLED YOU FOR! (sigh) Now what were you trying say, before i blow my top and decide to kill all of my oh so loyal subjects." The king of Werlow, Shadyius, says to the guard. "Shade, i apologize but its important. Your son is missing!" "Which one?" Zolok slowly steps away from the king. Getting closer to the exit of the room, for the brave knight knows what hell is coming to everyone as soon as he says the words is required to. "Dreadspear von Kreytose, the soon to be prince..." "You better run my friend, or you will get my full wrath! That's an order!" Zolok quickly bows, "yes my lord", and dashes for the safe zone. 'its gonna be a long night..' He sighs.

 **[meanwhile, in another part of the castle...]**

"Big Brother...why are hurting me? (sobbing) Did i make you mad? I'm so sowwy..." "SHUT UP YOU LITTLE SHIT HEAD" Drunken slurred rage escaped from the demon known as Baron Von Kreytose. He stumbles around the room trying to barricade the door for when their father finds out what is going on. As far as Baron is concerned their father is very strong and powerful, but not enough to break down a three feet thick obsidian door. Unfortunately for him, he was wrong and by a long shot at that. [BOOOOM! fragments of the door go flying everywhere.] "Drea-peer, my precious son! It's ok Daddy is here to protect you!" Shade holds his son tightly but not so much that the poor boy couldn't breathe. "I-I-I...Wa-zz so scared..I'm sowwy daddy!" Dreadspear is only 8 years old. "Now, Now, it's fine now. your safe, and NO ONE will harm you again. Now my prince, i need to know who did this to you! please tell daddy." Scared, the boy just looked down at the floor. no words were said for a good ten minutes until... "Ouch! Damn it! WHO THE FUCK DID THA...oh hello f-father.." The older, much bigger bodied child muttered. He starts shaking with fear that could be compared to a child having a night terror. "Oh hehehe, so Baron, you finally did it? OH I'm gonna enjoy beating your ass every day for the next three years! now get out of my sight before i decide to strangle your disrespectful ass right now!" Now almost everyone knows about the king's infamous temper. But when it came to Dreadspear the king would do absolutely anything to protect him and get revenge on any one dumb enough to attack the prince. With that in mind, a certain brother of the prince was going to be in hell for three years or more.. Sadly, that's the king being gentle. "yes sir...I'm sorry Dread-E-boo.." "you scared me, but i still wuv you bubby!" many tight loving hugs were given. but four words were locked into the child's mind, 'I Will Kill You'. His older brother muttered them into his ear. The poor boy faints...

 **{[** **Till Chapter 2** **] }**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS ARE CREATED AND OWNED BY ME!  
IN THE FUTURE I MAY ADD CHARACTERS AND PLACES I DON'T OWN,  
I WILL GIVE WARNING AND KNOWLEDGE OF WHEN AND IF THAT WILL HAPPEN.**_


End file.
